<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sexy and I Know It by JoMouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704250">I'm Sexy and I Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse'>JoMouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sexy, Sterek Valentine Week, Supportive Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is feeling insecure, Derek tries to help.</p>
<p>Day 6 of <a href="http://sterekvalentineweek.tumblr.com">Sterek Valentine Week 2020</a>. Theme: Sexy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Goodness, Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sexy and I Know It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings and salutations!</p>
<p>Well, this is the toughest theme for me because I struggle with anything "sex" related, like seriously it has been known to take me MONTHS to write a blow job, so I decided to go in a slightly different direction. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
<p>This is unbeta'd because I just finished writing it a couple of hours ago and my beautiful betas are sleeping, so all errors are mine.</p>
<p>Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.</p>
<p>xx-Joey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles sat next to Lydia, grinning as she pretended not to notice the half-naked man grinding on her lap. He has no idea who had thought hiring a stripper for Lydia’s birthday party was a good idea, but from the way the other girls were hooting, hollering and waving around singles, he thinks that no one really minded. Even Lydia’s eyes would scan over the man’s body when he was looking away from her and the corner of her lips would twitch slightly upwards. If Stiles hadn’t been so busy watching anyone except the man, he would’ve missed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the night was growing late and Stiles would be able to escape when his boyfriend showed up after work. Looking around the room, he frowned at the waiters who were all dressed in body-hugging black shirts and jeans and he wondered if they were going to rip their clothes off as well and show off the abs he could count through their shirts. He overheard Allison giggling about how hot the one with his hair pulled back in a ponytail was and Cora agreeing but pointing out another waiter across the room and playfully wiping her chin while Erica fanned herself with a menu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A drink was set down in front of him and the waiter gave him a wink before walking away and Stiles’ frown deepened as he looked from his broad chest and down to his own. He wasn’t scrawny, but he certainly wasn’t as built as any of the men the women were drooling over. When the stripper pressed a kiss to Lydia’s cheek and walked away, Stiles stood as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go wait for Derek outside,” he said. “He just texted that he was on his way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He can join us,” Lydia said, narrowing her eyes at Stiles. “I thought you were past the point of being embarrassed by us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged and gave her a hug, whispering, “Happy birthday, goddess,” in her ear and earning a smile in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will find out what’s wrong,” she threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been twenty-seven years and you haven’t yet,” he teased, hugging her again and waving to the other women before heading towards the exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood outside, leaning against the wall and played with his phone. Derek hadn’t texted but he felt more comfortable waiting outside in the slightly chilly evening air than in a room full of people that reminded him how lacking he was in the sexiness department. He was so focused on updating his Bitmoji that he startled when a hand was laid on his arm. Looking up, he smiled at his boyfriend while he caught his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek narrowed his eyes and immediately pulled him against his chest, locking his arms around him in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shook his head and buried his face into Derek’s neck and fisted the back of his shirt. The stretch in his arms reminded him that he was hugging someone even better built than the waiters had been. It made him think of all the times he questioned what Derek saw him. “I’m not sexy,” he mumbled against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Repeat that,” Derek said after he used his hands on Stiles’ biceps to push him back a bit so he could look him in the face. Stiles ducked his head, refusing to look at him and repeated his statement in a mumble hoping Derek would miss it and give up, but he had excellent hearing and his hands tightened their grip. “Who told you that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The universe told me!” Stiles said, flailing his arms and breaking Derek’s grip. He turned to walk down the street to where Derek’s car was parked, hands shoved in his pockets and head down, singing Beck’s “I’m a Loser, Baby” under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hiccupped when arms wrapped around him from behind. “You are not a loser,” Derek whispered in his ear. “I hate when you sing that song.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles shrugged in his embrace. “Okay, so I’m not a loser but I’m definitely not sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess that depends on how you define sexy,” Derek said, resting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and brushing his nose against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I define it as…” Stiles trailed off and gestured at Derek, all of him because he was the definition of sexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much did you have to drink?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Irrelevant!” Stiles argued, his arm jerking back and hitting Derek in the stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, a lot,” Derek said, releasing Stiles and opening the car door, helping him inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride was silent, Stiles singing under his breath and Derek glaring at him whenever they stopped. Once they got to the small bungalow they rented, Stiles opened the door and tried to jump out of the car to avoid any conversation. His mind on crawling into bed, pulling the covers over his head and never coming out so no one had to be exposed to his pathetic self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for the damn seatbelt that he’d forgotten to unbuckle. He slumped back into the seat and pouted, changing his plan to never leaving the car again. Derek was unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter as he appeared in the passenger side door, leaning over Stiles to unbuckle the seatbelt and removing it from around him. Then, with no struggle on his part, he scooped Stiles up and out of the car into a Princess carry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles crossed his arms over his chest, jutting out his lower lip as he was carried to the front door and set down to lean against the wall next to the door. He stared longingly out to the woods that ran along the side of the house but no sooner had he shifted his feet to run and Derek was reaching out and wrapping a finger in his belt loop, keeping him in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the door was open, Derek pulled him through by the belt loop, releasing him and Stiles ran for the stairs, tripping over the first one so he ended up scrambling upstairs on all fours. He heard Derek’s footsteps on the stairs and he yelped when he pulled Stiles up to stand and guided him the rest of the way up and to their bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between the door and the bed, Stiles shed his clothing down to his boxers and when he turned around and saw Derek watching him, his lower lip quivered and his eyes dampened. He leapt into the bed and buried himself beneath the duvet. He sniffled when Derek lifted the duvet on his side of the bed and looked at Stiles, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if I were to put on weight or get a bad haircut or, god forbid, become disfigured in a fire, you wouldn’t be attracted to me anymore?” Derek asked picking up the conversation from where it had left off outside the restaurant, moving to sit on the bed and pulling the covers over his own head so he could keep watching Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Stiles argued. “Your looks aren’t why I love you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why does it matter if you fit your misguided idea of what the universe deems sexy?” Derek demanded. “Why does it matter if anyone else thinks you're sexy when I do?” His eyes glowed in the dim light that managed to come in under the duvet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t think I’m sexy because I’m not. I’m just not.” Stiles buried his face in his pillow. “I don’t have muscles and my nose turns up too much and my eyes are blah brown. I can’t control my limbs and run into walls. I’m like the anti-sexy!” He screamed into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek reached over and took the pillow away, throwing the duvet off the bed and settling down on one elbow next to Stiles, his other hand spread across his stomach, a weight to keep him in place even though all he wanted to do was run and hide in the bathroom. “You’re strong and muscular; your muscles are just leaner than mine because running is your workout and lifting weights is mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles opened his mouth to object but Derek stopped his thoughts when he kissed the tip of his nose. “Your nose is unique and completely perfect for your face, which is lovely and expressive and decorated with moles that give it a ton of character.” Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek gently pinched his stomach. “Listen to me. Your eyes are anything but ‘blah brown,’ they are golden and reflect the sun whenever we’re outside. I swear that I’ve even seen them glow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek kissed Stiles’ forehead and then each of his eyelids before moving down to kiss his lips and he couldn’t help but kiss back. He whimpered when Derek pulled back, frowning at the still serious expression on his boyfriend’s face. “I love when you’re passionate about something and your entire body gets into it and I love kissing your boo-boos better when you run into walls,” he teased, grin growing when Stiles giggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But none of those things are what makes you sexy to me,” Derek continued. “What makes you sexy to me is your mind and your heart.” He pressed a kiss to the center of Stiles’ forehead and then the center of his chest, smiling up at him. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met.” Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Don’t tell Lydia I said that.” They shared a laugh. “And you are the kindest and most understanding person I’ve ever met in my life. That is what makes you sexy to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sexy isn’t about that stuff,” Stiles protested weakly as he felt his heart lightening and tears springing to his eyes for another reason. “It’s about being sexually attractive or exciting...I’m plain and bo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are anything but plain and if you think for one minute life with you is boring, I take back my comment about you being the smartest person I’ve ever met.” Derek smiled when Stiles laughed, twisting his head to try and bury his face in the pillow underneath his head, but Derek reached up and cupped his cheek and forced him to look at him. “Repeat after me, ‘I’m sexy’.” Stiles shook his head as well as he could against Derek’s gentle grin. “Do it.” Stiles shook his head. “Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Stiles thought; he was hopeless against Derek pleading. “I’m sexy,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Derek asked, leaning to place his ear close to Stiles’ mouth, poking his stomach when Stiles bit his earlobe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles laughed, his arms flailing and Derek expertly avoided them as he continued tickling until Stiles screamed out, “Uncle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, that’s not gonna do it,” Derek said, moving up onto his knees and straddling Stiles so he would use both hands to tickle him. “You know what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! I’m sexy!” he shouted. “I’m sexy!” he repeated and Derek finally stopped tickling, leaning over to press their foreheads together. “I’m sexy,” Stiles whispered, almost believing it when Derek smiled, kissing him gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss ended when Stiles yawned loudly, the long day and alcohol catching up with him. “Alright, time for all sexy boys to get some sleep,” Derek said, rolling off him and reaching over to shut off the light on the nightstand. He picked the duvet up off the floor and threw it over both of them, before pulling Stiles against him so his back was against Derek’s chest, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Derek,” Stiles whispered, laying his hand over Derek’s around his waist, smiling as he thought about how damn lucky he was to have a man like Derek love him. He grinned to himself and sang quietly, “I’m sexy and I know it,” breaking off into a giggle when Derek started tickling him again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are food for the writer's soul!</p>
<p>Come say 'hi' to me on tumblr! I'm josjournal.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>